fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mira'Anne Nyugen
Background Mira’Anne Nyugen (born Lady Mira’Anne Nyugen of the Crystal Sea) is one of the original Eighteen Rookies and the youngest of the Nyugen siblings, as the younger sister of Benji and younger half-sister of Ryoka and Hinamori. She is the daughter of Pontos but has never met her father, instead being raised by her uncle (the father of Ryoka and Hinamori). Mira became the Queen of the Seven Seas at a very young age, following the disappearance of her father. Her mother went missing and she was presumed dead, leaving Mira without her parents. Mira was born presumably one year after Hinamori who was always Mira’s favorite thing in the entire world. It is believed that Mira was born on land considering her parents and she is in fact part human but nevertheless is of the Nyugen’s noble sea lineage bloodline. This gives Mira an amphibious nature, capable of living on land (at least for a while) and water. For as long as she could remember, Mira could talk to sea creatures and animals telepathically. Because of being the first noble blood Sea Titan in centuries and the first Neo-Titaness in history, Mira was treated like a princess, pure royalty, which resulted in Benji disliking Mira due to her “special treatment” (considering that he’s been through rigorous military training in order to protect her). She was raised by the mother Goddess, Hecate, who taught her magecraft while Benji was taken in by the Titans and trained to be a great warrior capable of serving his sister, the queen. She is related to the Fishmen born within the waters of the Earth, but similarly she was made queen by the wishes of sea creatures. Since the death of Hercules, the Ice Tribe had mostly taken over the Nyugen family, a coupé originally planned while he was still alive. However, Mira has been raised to be the one to unite the family. Though she carries the title of Queen, as a child, her role was more akin to a princess. She had a crush on Myeato Urusaki but her brother Benji had mixed feelings about her and prevented her from seeing Myeato at times. As she was trained by Hecate, Mira fights in combat much like Shaneylle. As a child when sad, Mira would subconsciously conjure rain. She had no control over it and when angry she’d make it thunderstorm immensely. Many believe that she is the Sea Goddess in certain mythos but the term itself is limited in this world. Mira was undoubtedly the embodiment of water, should someone even try to cut her, her very body would instantly turn into water. Benji was jealous of Mira because of her lineage but he still loved her. Around the age of seven, Mira was trained in aquatic arts, she became the fastest swimmer in the world due to her ability to survive the crushing ocean depths humans cannot. Appearance Mira'Anne is a slender, teenage girl with midnight blue hair, azure blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous figure. When she was younger she had shorter hair, tied into a small-high ponytail with braids framing the sides. She wears a sleeveless baby blue blouse over a white, light blue, and turquoise shirt, white arm sleeves with turquoise undertones and a baby blue skirt with black leggings highlighted in the same colors and matching boots with baggy cuffs. This is her primary attire for the first part of the story. Her casual attire consists of a black polo neck top and blue jeans. At times she wears her hair in braided ponytails or straight down. Personality Being a Nyugen, Mira has a strong sense of pride and honor. She also, like Benji, takes pride in her physical strength which is a defining characteristic of a pure Nyugen. She is noble, kind, headstrong, and smart. Mira is also more quiet than the other rookie girls, but she is more talkative than Nala. She is loyal to her kin and family, and as a result, obediently followed Benji’s orders because he is her older brother. Mira has been in love with Myeato from the start of the series. Despite the only reason why Myeato didn't return Mira’s feelings was because of his feelings for Amy Liu, Mira never showed any ill-feelings towards Amy, at least not directly, showing maturity. As a Sea-Titaness, Mira has a strong disliking for humans, which she dubs as “land mites” due to their abusive and violent treatment of the Earth’s many seas. However she does in fact bear at least some form of respect and love for them since she herself is technically half neo-human. Mira doesn't like to be asked erroneous questions regarding fish or sea creatures and she hates being called Water Girl. Despite this, she faithfully protects all creatures of the Galaxy and despite her own disliking of the reckless actions of humans to the aquatic environment, she is vehemently against the racist tendencies the fishmen portray regarding human life, such as having human slaves. Originally Mira didn't voice her authority of the queen, but once she saw Shaneylle positively influence the people, she began enforcing a positive lifestyle for her kin and not even Benji would question her as she matured into a true queen. She deeply loves Hayden June and accepts him as her true lover (basically she wants to be his wife) and her maternal instincts caused her to become F8 and Ryoki’s godmother much to their creator’s delight. Lilyanne and Hannah are Mira’s best friends. They are always spending time together. Due to her maternal instincts, Mira worries about F8 and tries to explain to her that being called the “Devil Caller” and being known as “Anger”, “Hate”, and “Ikari” are nothing to be proud of because that isn't who she is anymore (though it still is). Though raising Ryoki is many times harder than raising a normal baby according to Yukifune herself, Mira is devoted to her and truly views her as her own daughter (while arguably Yukifune views her as a creation). Her and Hayden’s raising of the two is what prevents them from becoming terror of the multiverse in their timeline. Additionally to her status as a godmother, Mira has her own daughter with Hayden after the Cold War named Mana. Being only some months old, Mira is always with her baby and Ryoki, showing her growth as a mother despite being young. Mira has never truly met her father as she only has vague memories of him. By the time she was born, there was enough ill-feelings between her father and uncle, and the sea and ice tribes of her clan that her father disappeared without a trace. She knew he was not dead however, because she could feel his presence. She always pictured her father as a benevolent man, but when she does meet him, she realizes he is uncaring of humans, which makes her question whether or not he ever truly loved their mother, which he does but his own brother got between them. Mira doesn't bear any ill-feelings towards her father, but he is the source of her own inner turmoil because of his actions. Personal Statistics Name: Mira’Anne Christina Nyugen, Mira, Anne, Lady Mira, Rain, Aquamarine, Water Girl, Queen Mira, Aqua, Christina, Neptunia Origin: Rebellation Z Gender: Female Age: 11-12 | 14 | 16-17 | 18-19 Classification: Neo-Titaness/Galaxian, Sea-Princess/Queen, Queen of the Seas, Rookie | Water-Elemental Goddess Date of Birth: November 1, 2014 Birthplace: Russland Hair Color: Dark Blue Eye Color: Ocean Blue Height: 4'4" | 5'2" | 5'7" | 5'7" Weight: 73 lbs. | 105 lbs. | 135 lbs. | 133 lbs. Alignment: Lawful-Good Attribute: Water Affiliation: Sea Nyugen Noble House, Eighteen Rookies, Super Rookies, Aqua-dimension, Ultimate Rookies, Sky June Ninja Clan Previous Affiliation: Gaia Academy, Ice Tribe Likes: Marine Life, the Sea, Oceans/Water, Hinamori, Ryoka, Benji, Hayden, F8, Ryoki, Mana, Tammy, Lilyanne, Hannah, Myeato, Aquaman Dislikes: Water Pollution, Too much attention Hobbies: Swimming Natural Enemy: Humanity Image Color: Ultramarine Values: Hinamori, Marine Life, Family Status: Alive Marital Status: Single (Part 1-3) Married (Part 4) Combat Statistics Tier: High 4-C. At least 4-B | At least 4-A. 3-C | 3-B | Low 2-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weather Manipulation, Telepathy, Revitalization (With Sōma Crystal), Aura, Information Analysis, Prophetic Awareness, Atomic Destruction, Sōma Manipulation, Gaia Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 4, &, 8. As long as her Sōma Crystal is not removed or destroyed, she will always come back to life), Enhanced Senses (Watersense. She can see through illusions and track things moving through dimensions via technology), Ice Manipulation, Teleportation, Weapon Mastery, Transformation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Destruction, Regeneration (High), Acausality, Intangibility (in the form of being water and Abstract Existence) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Defeated Cobra at the Tower of Heaven, who has an arsenal of attacks that generate power far exceeding that of the sun). At least Solar System level in titaness form | Multi-Solar System level+ (Casually rearranged and spontaneously generated star systems at once, creating a galaxy and provided light to it.), Galaxy level in titaness form (much stronger) | Likely Multi-Galaxy level (comparable to Rina), much higher in titaness form | Universe level+ (Raised her Sōma infinitely, causing an infinite expansion of spacetime), much higher in titaness form Speed: Unknown. At least MFTL combat speed (Comparable to the members of Dark Nebula, faster than Shaneylle in combat). faster in titaness form, | FTL travel speed. MFTL combat speed, faster in titaness form. | MFTL travel speed. (traveled the Galaxy in half a day) MFTL+ combat speed. faster in titaness form | MFTL+ travel speed. MFTL+ combat speed. faster in titaness form Lifting Strength: Stellar+ | At least Multi-Stellar+, likely higher (Far stronger than both Hercules and Atlas, both of which who rearrange star systems to create a galaxy. She has been stated to have strength greater than her brothers.) | Multi-Galactic Class (pushed a supercluster with her bare hands) | Infinite (Sea-Titans possess infinite strength upon reaching physical maturity. Mira held an object with the combined mass of the universe in a single hand with no effort, and could hold infinitely more of them without any signs of fatigue) Striking Strength: Large Star Class, Solar System Class in titaness form | Multi-Stellar Class+, Galactic Class in titaness form | Multi-Galactic Class, much stronger in titaness form | Universal+, much stronger in titaness form Durability: Solar System level (withstood blows from Benji), higher in titaness form, even higher with Sea King skin | Galaxy level (as durable as her brother, if not only slightly weaker), higher in titaness form. Galaxy level+ with Sea King skin | Multi-Galaxy level, much higher in water, even higher with Sea King skin | Universe level+, higher in titaness form, even higher with Sea King skin Stamina: Nyugens can fight for 1000 days and not get tired. Mira is a prodigal child, superior to her forebears and her brothers/sisters. Effectively limitless within water Range: Standard melee range normally, up to Universal with water magic, Sōma Arts and Gaia Arts, Interdimensional at full scale Standard Equipment: Dagger and chain, Trident, Sea King skin Intelligence: Genius level. While not on the exact level of Shaneylle and Rina, she is smarter than her older brother Benji, who himself is a genius in various areas. She has been a queen since her childhood, which is the source of her very high leadership ability. She is even one of the options for a surrogate leader should something happen to Kairamori or Shaneylle. Weaknesses: All of Mira’s powers are at their peak while she is underwater or significantly saturated. While on land, her power levels diminish over time. Once she is dehydrated, her abilities will rapidly diminish, and more than 24hrs without contact with water will completely kill her. Also it should be noticed that 95 hrs without being within her aquatic world will also significantly weaken her and eventually kill her. Key: Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 Notable Attacks/Techniques Sōma: Super-dimensional marine energy utilized by Sea Titans and flows throughout their body. If Gaia is foreign mystical energy and Prana is universal energy, than Sōma is the pre-existing water energy, completely separate from matter, antimatter and dark matter. This energy can be used for a vast range of effects similar to that of Gaia Arts, but on a scale "foreign to the mechanics of gaia", implying abilities composed of Sōma are different than abilites composed of gaia or magic, i.e. fire created by gaia is not the same as gaia created by Sōma (especially considering the latter would somehow be made of aquatic energy). * Sōma Crystal: Similar to a Neo-Human’s essence, Titans have a crystalline essence which is a specialized Sōma produced in the heart. However, the difference is that Titans cannot exist in physical form without their Sōma, but as long as it is intact, they cannot die and their bodies will recover from any level of damage, even the complete destruction of their soul. * Sōma Arts: The ability to control and manipulate fantasy through the usage of water and marine energy. The effects include a variety of abilities beyond the typical abilities granted by gaia, as Sōma is a divine energy. With enough patience and control, a titan can control the aspects of reality through applying their energy and will to the laws of reality itself. * Titan/Titaness Form: Titans can transform to a heightened state through raising their Sōma. The appearance of this form varies depending on the individual Titan, but common traits include an aquatic or ice-related appearance such as mermaid characteristics, tentacles or shark-skin, ice crystals, polar fur, or even a yeti-like form, some grow tremendous in size, from the size of a building up to the size of a galactic cluster. Their strength, speed, and durability increase dramatically. Neo-Titaness: Sea Titans are an offshoot of humanity that is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. Mira takes this one evolutionary step above, being half neo-human.For most Titans, this means that they can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), but can only spend a very limited time out of water. Mira’s hybrid physiology allows her to spend considerably more time out of water before she dehydrates. Although her physical strength diminishes considerably after two hours out of water, she still possesses superhuman (and titanic) levels of strength, speed, endurance and durability, all by-products of her body being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths, as well as a by-products of his being an offspring of a neo human woman. Although other Sea-Titans possess similar adaptations, Mira is Neo-Titan(ess) as well as a neo human, and as such, has greater physical capabilities than does a typical Titan and a normal neo human. *'Amphibian:' Though not overtly visible, Mira possesses a set of gills, which allows her to extract oxygen from the surrounding environment enabling her to breathe underwater. Mira can also breathe in an oxygen/nitrogen atmosphere, but only for limited periods of time. Prolonged exposure in an above-water environment will cause Mira to weaken, and ultimately die unless she manages to keep herself hydrated. * Telepathy: Mira possesses a limited degree of telepathy, which allows her to communicate with other Atlantean beings. Like Aquaman, Mira can use this ability to communicate with lower order marine life. *'Hydrokinesis:' Mira possesses the ability to increase the density of water within her immediate vicinity for a wide variety of effects. This ability allows her to create "hard water" objects, reshaping volumes of water into simple geometric shapes. Mira commonly uses this power to create water missiles, which she projects towards a selected target or multiple targets. This is manipulation or natural water, rather than watered created using gaia or magic. *'Dimensional Travel:' Mira has the ability to travel between her native world (the Aquadimension) and base reality. Her aptitude with this power has not always been consistent, and there have been occasions when Mira has been forced to find an alternate recourse for crossing the barriers. *'Immense Strength:' In addition to her ability to perpetually exist in all water, Mira also possesses enhanced density and muscle mass, allowing her to survive at ocean depths that would prove unsafe for humans or in her native dimension which would crush any other species (except Overlanders, which can live/survive anywhere). This additional muscle mass also grants Mira enhanced speed and reflexes, ideal for underwater combat, though she can apply these skills for surface usage as well. Water Sōma Arts (Water Manipulation): Mira is an greatest skilled user of Water, which allows her to produce, control, and manipulate water. She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, creating boiling beams forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents, or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water. Mira also has the ability to turn into water, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and magical attacks to pass through her without hurting her. Her Sōma is greatly amplified when she is in an emotional state (for example, extreme anger), to the point where she could easily overpower Beelzebub, one of the Seven Daughters of Hell. *'Water Body:' Mira’s has the ability to transform her body into a mass of water, which can render any physical assault ineffective. This spell appears to be constant, as seen when Nex Sacramentum used Fear Lance, the attack simply phased through Mira’s body without her making any move to protect herself, as if her body is water. *'Water Bubbles:' Mira has the ability to create bubbles of water which can be used as containers that stores oxygen. This can be worn by different users and the bubble size is modified according to Mira’s will. It can be used during long-term, undersea travels, which requires a great supply of oxygen. Mira utilized this spell for the Mercenary Rookies when they had to infiltrate the Tower of Heaven by underwater travel. *'Water Dome: Mira creates a large dome made of water that camouflages with the ocean. The size can be modified for individual use or to contain a group, and the structure is able to float on water. *'Water Lock:' Mira has the ability to materialize a large circular mass of water, and unlike the Water Dome, it contains no oxygen inside. This spell is used to capture enemies and incapacitate them by suffocation. It was believed to be inescapable until Benji employed his own gaia to freeze the entire structure and escape successfully by shattering the frozen mass of water. *'Conjuring Rain:' Ever since her younger years, Mira had the ability to conjure rain, although she has no control over it at first, the rain appearing to merely be dictated by her emotional state. Sea King Skin - as the queen of the sea, Mira commands all marine life, including prehistoric ones and those from other dimensions. Sea Kings, though millions of years old, have (nearly) impenetrable skin which Mira can actually wear, either as a slim, skin-tight body suit or armor. Sea King Skin is at least as durable as Planet Neptune itself according to Shaneylle. Kiss of the Sea Queen - as the queen of the sea, Mira can temporarily bestow anyone the ability to breathe underwear with a kiss. She could bestow it permanently, but usually doesn't for obvious reasons. Aquatic Immortality - as an offshoot of being the queen embodiment of all water and its parallels, Mira will live/continue to exist as long as water is present in the universe. Should she be killed, she will eventually revive wherever water exists. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Mira is technically a hybrid between fish and amphibian. She can breathe through her skin while in water, and her lungs cannot be filled with water so she cannot drown. *She has her own classification of servants that assist her. *Mira is actually younger than Momo, by four to five months. However, Momo is commonly treated as the youngest of the Super Rookies. *Mira has a Hayden plush toy like Shaneylle has a Shinn one and Amy Liu has a Myeato one (Naido God version). *Mira always blows special bubbles for Ryoki because she really likes bubbles. *Mira doesn't use force against F8, despite knowing her weakness. Instead, she tries to reason with her. This is contrasted to Yukifune (F8’s actual mother) who always pulls F8’s tail when she acts up or “bad”. *Like Benji, Mira has a Russian accent. *Mira hates the Little Mermaid. *Due to her deep bond with Ryoki, Mira can barely understand her but in most cases she still needs F8 for translation. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rebellation Z Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Royalty Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:Weather Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Information Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Ice Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Mothers Category:Reclusive's Pages Category:Abstract Entities Category:Deity Category:Demigods Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2